


starry memories

by fcllencngels



Series: The Ring [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Lost Memories, M/M, Stargazing, gay ig idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Shiro can't remember much. But he can remember one thing, and that's all that matters





	starry memories

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH ITS MIDNIGHT EXACTLY AND I WROTE THIS SHITTY ONE SHOT FOR KEITH'S BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND SHIRO LOVES HIM AND YEAH
> 
>  
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE AROUND S1E1-2 AND TO UNDERSTAND YOU SHOULD READ [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362090) ITS A SHITTY THING I WROTE A WHILE AGO

It’s quiet in the castle.

It’s a kind of stillness he hasn’t had for a while, not with the chaos of escaping the Galra, bonding with a whole new team, or dealing the flashbacks and the whole new arm.

Floating in space is…comforting.

Not in the way you’d think of – with warm arms wrapped around you and the bubbly feeling in your chest.

More like….freedom.

After fiddling around on the bridge, Shiro finally manages to power up the castle’s systems, the slight buzz of machinery coming to life around him, opening the glass to unveil thousands of stars hiding them.

“Can’t sleep?”

Shiro turns around, the voice familiar enough to recognize, even after a year’s worth of captivity.

Long legs, an abysmal fashion sense, and dark locks framing a face that could seem so impossibly gentle.

“Yeah.” Shiro offers lamely as Keith walks over, peering out at the space around them.

“Me too.” Keith says softly. “I felt like I was missing something today. More than usual. My room was too claustrophobic.”

Shiro laughs a little, at the simple irony of the situation. He has so many things to say, so many things he had to say that had simply, built up, delayed because of an alien race’s meddling, and now, everything, everything he’s ever wanted and dreamed of is sitting in the room with him.

They manage to sit comfortably together, Shiro’s knee just barely resting against Keith’s as they stare at the stars together. Keith is playing with something, and Shiro just barely catches the glint of silver before it’s hidden by Keith’s fingers.

“Do you remember before? When we’d do this?” Keith asked suddenly. He was still, and Shiro knew enough that he was waiting, anticipating something.

“At the Garrison?” He asked, and Keith nodded.

“I just…didn’t know how much you forgot. But I’d do this at least every other night. I’d go and sit on the Garrison’s roof and try to guess which star you were closest to. And I’d make a wish that you’d come back soon.”

“Keith-“ Shiro begins, and he realizes that he has no words to offer Keith, no consolation. He just doesn’t remember enough, not about the Garrison, his captivity, or anything.

It’s like he’s a doll, vague memories planted in his mind about who Shiro is, who Shiro is supposed to be, and Keith’s sweet melancholy just reminds him of how much of an empty shell he is.

“It’s fine. It’s no big deal.” Keith replies softly, shoving something into his pocket. The silver thing is gone. “You were gone for a while anyway. Everything will go back to normal. You’re the one who always said patience yields focus.”

Shiro laughs at that because it’s the one thing he can remember, remember the first time Sam said it to him and Matt, earning a groan from his son and a sheepish smile from Shiro, the first time Shiro said it to Keith late one night in the training room, earning only an exaggerated eyeroll.

“Keith, can I ask something?” He asks suddenly, cutting through the stillness of the castle. It’s like a security blanket, but with every layer resting upon his shoulders, he strays farther from his goal.

“Yeah?”

“Was…..Am I missing something? Between us? I know that there was _something_ , but I…I just can’t remember.”

Keith smiles at that, slow and bitter. Guilt stirs in Shiro’s gut, and as Keith refuses to look at him, there’s only something worse about it.

“Keith?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll remember everything eventually. I don’t want to push things and mess up the natural processes.” Keith says suddenly, offering Shiro a soft smile. “Don’t want you screwing up that perfect brain of yours.”

Shiro would have believed him if he didn’t look like galaxies breaking apart, the stars reflecting in his violet eyes only accenting the pain he was hiding.

Shiro might not have remembered, but he knew Keith.

He couldn’t explain how, but he could understand Keith, the telltale signs, the wistful looks, the gentle shoulder touches.

He was hiding something from Shiro.

Or something about Shiro.

“Okay.” Shiro finally concedes, and the tension building in Keith’s shoulders seems to melt slightly.

They sit there quietly, for a few minutes, and if it had been anyone else, Shiro would have been scrambling to escape the silence.

But with Keith, the silence was comforting, a warmth among the coldness of space and time, something familiar and distant all at once.

“I should go to bed.” Keith finally decided, and Shiro nodded, knowing that it had been too good to last for so long. Glancing at the monitor, it was midnight, and as Keith walked out the door, Shiro watched his disappearing figure a minute too long.

Sudden inspiration struck, and Shiro leapt up, and ran towards the door, looking out into the hallway.

“Keith!”

He stopped, and Shiro watched as he squared his shoulders and turned around, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Yeah Shiro?”

Shiro smiled softly, leaning against the doorway. He couldn’t remember much, couldn’t give Keith much, couldn’t offer much, but he smiled at him, the familiarity of _Keith_ filling him with a type of warmth he couldn’t understand.

“Happy birthday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://fcllencngels.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/fcllencngels)
> 
> *youtuber voice* Click the kudos button and subscribe to [my account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels) for more.
> 
> also pls talk to me on tumblr i'm lonely


End file.
